Bare grace Misery
by Nadia Blackrose
Summary: Τίτλος εμπνευσμένος απο τραγούδι των Nightwish. Η μικρή αυτή ιστορία αφηγείται γεγονότα από την οπτική γωνία της Λία Κλιαργουώτερ και τη θέληση της να γίνει καλύτερος άνθρωπος,εγκαταλείποντας την πατρίδα της προκειμένου να ξεχάσει τη φύση της.
1. Chapter 1

**Κεφάλαιο 1**

**Αυτή είμαι εγώ...**

(Όπως ήδη θα ξέρετε δε μου ανήκουν οι χαρακτήρες της τετραλογίας του λύκοφωτος αλλά μια κι αναφέρθηκαν κάποιες λεπτομέρειες για τη Λία Κλίαργουώτερ στο 4ο βιβλίο -το οποίο διάβασα στ'αγγλικά-είπα να κάνω το εγχείρημα να γράψω κάτι για 'κεινη.Όσοι δεν έχετε διαβάσει το τελευταίο μπορείτε να προσπεράσετε αυτή την ιστορία αλλιώς ρίχτε μια μάτια με δίκη σας ευθύνη.Ευχαριστώ πολύ!)

_Ήταν η μεγαλύτερη μου ευκαιρία να ξεχάσω τη μοίρα μου,ή να την αλλάξω,κατά κάποιο τρόπο.Θά'κανα τ'αδύνατα δύνατα μια και θα αποχωρίζομνυν κάθε πικρή ανάμνηση που μου θύμιζε τον λόγο που πονούσα.Και αυτός ο πόνος ονομαζόταν Σαμ...το πρώην αγόρι μου.Ευχόμουν__ να'χα πεθάνει την ίδια στιγμή ακριβώς που εκείνος ερωτεύτηκε την πρώτη μου ξαδέρφη,την Έμιλυ.Αλλά περισσότερο απ'όλα μισούσα το γεγονός ότι κι οι δύο ήμασταν λυκανθρωποι (παρόλο που η τελευταία επίσκεψη των Βολτουρι μας έμαθε ότι η λέξη λυκανθρωποι δεν ήταν ο ακριβής όρος για να περιγράψει τη φυλή μας και την ικανότητα μας να μεταμόρφωνομαστε σε λύκους.Εμείς,υπάρχουμε για ένα βασικό λόγο:να προστατεύουμε τη γη μας από τους πιο επικίνδυνους μας εχθρούς,η αλλιώς τους αίματορουφηχτες.Ζούσαμε σε αγελες όπως οι αληθινοί λύκοι,αλλά έχουμε επίσης δύο πολύ ξεχωριστές ικανότητες:η μια είναι πως όσο ανήκουμε σ'ένα κοπάδι μπορούμε ν'ακούμε ο ένας τις σκέψεις τ'αλλουνού κι όλων ταυτόχρονα.Κι η δεύτερη κι πιο επώδυνη ικανότητα είναι...το κεραυνοβόλημα...Είτε έχεις σχέση είτε όχι,μόλις βρεις το τέλειο ταίρι σου το ερωτεύεσαι άμεσα μια για πάντα...και ξεχνάς την σχέση που μπορεί να'χες πριν σου συμβεί αυτό..._

_Αυτό συνέβη σε μένα...ξεχάστηκα,διαγράφηκα,έμεινα μόνη από κάποιον που με εγκατέλειψε για την πρώτη μου ξαδέρφη...Παρόλο που ήξερα πως δε θα μπορούσε να το ελέγξει λόγω της φύσης μας,κι ήξερα επίσης πως ένιωθε τύψεις που με άφησε έτσι.Αλλά δε μπορούσε να γίνει κάτι γι αυτό.Μίσησα το να'μαι ένα τέτοιο τέρας,και μίσησα την ιδέα ν'ανήκω στο κοπάδι του Σαμ επίσης,οπου ήταν αρχηγός.Ήταν πάντα εκεί να μου θυμίζει την τραγωδία που ξεδιπλώθηκε μπροστά μου...ήταν πάντα εκεί να διαβάζει τις δυσάρεστες μου σκέψεις,ν'ακούει τα πίκρα μου λόγια γεμάτα οδύνη και μίσος.Τουλάχιστον,αναπτερώθηκα όταν ο Σαμ έχασε τον έλεγχο και κατέστρεψε το πρόσωπο της Έμιλυ.Είχα ελπίσει ότι η αγάπη του γι αυτην θα εξαφανιζόταν μαζί με την ομορφιά της.Αλλά δεν έγινε αυτό.Κανείς τους δε σταμάτησε ν'αγαπά τον άλλο...αντιθέτως,η αγάπη τους έγινε ακόμα πιο βαθειά,πιο ειλικρινής και δυνατή...Το κεραυνόβολημα λέγεται υπάρχει για να μας καθοδηγεί προς τον άνθρωπο ο οποίος είναι πιο κατάλληλος για να αναπαραχθούμε,ώστε η φυλή να αποκτά όλο και πιο δύνατα μέλη.Όλα για την αναπαραγωγή...αυτό το βασικό ένστικτο που υπάρχει τόσο έντονα σε όλους τους ζωντανούς οργανισμούς,αλλά πολύ περισσότερο σ'αυτα τα ΖΏΑ της φυλής μου,καθώς οι αληθινοί άνθρωποι τουλάχιστον έχουν θέληση από μόνοι τους στο ποιον-α θα ερωτευτούν και δεν υποκινούνται από αυτές τις ανόητες ορμονικές εκκρίσεις που 'χουν τ'άτομα της φυλής μου!Πολλές φορές αισθάνομαι τόσο τυχερή που ακόμα δε μου 'χει συμβεί κι αμφιβάλλω υπερβολικά για το αν υπάρχει η παραμικρή πιθανότητα να μου συμβεί κάτι τέτοιο,(ώστε ο Σαμ να εξαφανιζόταν ως δια μαγείας από το ανόητο μυαλό μου κι όλα να κυλούσαν ήσυχα,όμορφα κι ανώδυνα,σα να μη συνέβη ποτέ τίποτα,σα να ξύπνησα από ένα κακό όνειρο που δεν είχε τελειωμό και που νόμιζα ότι με κυνηγούσε συνέχεια στη μονότονη ροή της ματωμένης πραγματικότητας μου)._

_Όμως εγω...εγώ δε μπορώ να κεραυνοβόληθω!!Ούτε να κεραυνοβόληθει κάποιος μαζί μου γιατί πάει πολύς καιρός από την τελευταία μου εμμηνο ρυση...Δε μπορώ να κάνω ούτε ένα απλό ανθρώπινο παιδί,πόσο μάλλον ένα παιδί απ'τη φυλή μας..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Κεφάλαιο 2**

**Τρεχάμενα δάκρυα**

Πόσο ελεύθερα μπορούν να συνυπάρχουν ο γρήγορος αχός του αυτοκινήτου,η μετακίνηση μέσα σ'αυτό κι η ανέλπιστη καταιγίδα των σκέψεων που με διαπερνούσαν καθώς κοίταζα έξω από το υπηρεσιακό αμάξι που οδηγούσε ο Τσάρλι...Έβλεπα τα τοπία να χάνονται,τα δέντρα να σβηνονται από τη σκόνη και το μόνο που απέμενε ήταν η στάχτη από τα μέρη που τα μάτια μου δε θα αντίκρυζαν ξανά...όχι,αν δεν υπήρχε απόλυτη αναγκαιότητα.Έτσι κι αλλιώς η παρουσία μου ήταν το τελευταίο ευχάριστο πράγμα πλέον σε αυτόν τον κατά τ'αλλά ευχάριστο τόπο-κι ας παραμένει κατοικημένος από τα βαμπίρ και την προδότρα που αποφάσισε να ενταχθεί στους κόλπους της οικογένειάς τους-και τελικά έγινε κι η ίδια του λόγου τους.Η Μπέλα...

Το θέμα για μένα δεν είναι ότι μ'ενδιαφέρει τόσο το τι έκανε και τι συνεχίζει να κάνει,αλλά το πώς οι απερίσκεπτες αποφάσεις της οδήγησαν τον Τσάρλι στο να γίνει ο νέος μου πατέρας.Βλέπετε,χάρη στη συνεχή κι αναπάντεχη απουσία της κορούλας του εκείνος -απ'όλες τις γυναίκες της περιοχής-βρήκε παρηγοριά και συντροφιά στη μητέρα μου.Τόσο μυαλό είχε για ν'αναλογιστεί ότι η μάνα μου ήταν η γυναίκα του καλύτερου του φίλου,ο οποίος τυγχάνει να'ναι και πατέρας μου-ο θεός να τον αναπαύσει (αν μπορεί με όλα αυτα τα αίσχη που θα βλέπει να γίνονται σπίτι του πλέον).Αλλά το φταίξιμο δεν ήταν μόνο δικό του γιατί κι η μητέρα μου καλά καλά δεν έχασε τον άντρα της κι έβαλε άλλον στη ζωή της...

Άραγε,πόσες ομοιότητες θα μπορούσα να'χω με τον πατέρα μου;Κι οι δύο έχουμε πρόδωθει από τα άτομα που αγαπήσαμε περισσότερο στη ζωή μας...Εγώ από τον αγαπημένο μου...κι εκείνος από δύο γυναίκες...η μια είναι η μητέρα μου,η άλλη...εγώ αυτοπροσώπως...!!

_Αν δεν είχε δει εκείνο το βράδυ τον αδερφό μου κι εμένα...δε θά'χε πάθει το έμφραγμα_...σκεφτόμουν και προσπαθούσα με κόπο να συγκρατήσω τα ελαφρώς βουρκωμένα μάτια μου.

-Είσαι καλά;μου είπε ο Τσάρλι καθώς με κοίταξε με βλέμμα συμπόνετίκο και στοργικό,συμπεραίνοντας ότι προφανώς ένιωθα ήδη νοσταλγία για τα μέρη που άφηνα καθώς με οδηγούσε προς στο αεροδρόμιο.

-Δε σε αφορά αυτό.Η καλύτερη σου θά'ναι.του απάντησα με φωνή σχεδόν απαθή,σα να μιλούσα σε έναν εχθρό τη στιγμή που είχε ολοκληρωθεί η μάχη κι αποδεχόμουν την ήττα μου απέναντι του.Ο Τσάρλι είχε κερδίσει πια μια θέση στην οικογένεια μου όσο κι αν δεν το δέχτηκα ποτέ αυτό.Ήταν ένας άνθρωπος ήσυχος,στωικός με τεράστια αποθέματα υπομονής,αυτό οφείλω να το ομολογήσω,αν θα μπορούσε κανείς να αναλογιστεί πόσες προσβολές και πικρίες έχει ακούσει από μένα.Μα τώρα αυτα τελείωσαν,ήταν πλέον ο νικητής, κι ακόμα καλύτερα για 'κείνον που 'χε τη χαρά να με οδηγεί ο ίδιος στην έξοδο της σωτηρίας μου.Είχα υπερβεί τον εαυτό μου κι όσο κι αν δε μπορούσα να νικήσω τις σκέψεις μου,δεν άφηνα το πείσμα μου να υπερνικησει τον αυτόέλεγχο που 'χα μάθει να επιβαλω στον εαυτό μου προκειμένου να μην τα καταστρέψω όλα με μια πιθανή μεταμόρφωση μου.Αυτή ήταν η στιγμή που αποχαιρετούσα τους πάντες δίχως καν να γνωρίζουν το ευχάριστο γεγονός της μελλοντικής απουσίας μου.Από μια μεριά θα 'θελα να μπορούσα να'χα κάποια μαγική ικανότητα και να άκουγα τις φωνές τους μέσα στο κεφάλι μου,να μάθαινα τις αντιδράσεις τους.Παρόλο που ο Τζέικομπ είχε πάρει μια ιδέα για μένα και του 'χα εξομολογηθεί ότι η ζωή μου θα με οδηγούσε μακριά από την Λα Πους όταν τελείωναν όλα,σίγουρα δε θα φαντάστηκε ότι θα το εννοούσα και το λαχταρούσα με κάθε κύτταρο του καταπονημένου μου μυαλού.Ο Τζέικομπ πίστευε ότι εδώ μονάχα θα μπορούσα να βρω το τέλειο ταίρι για μένα,τον άνθρωπο με τον οποίο θα ζούσα την υπόλοιπη ζωή μου...Αλλά δεν είχα την δική του τύχη,όπως αποδείχτηκε τελικά.Ακόμα κι αν κεραυνοβόληθηκε με αυτό το ΠΡΆΓΜΑ που γεννήθηκε από ένα βαμπίρ και -τότε-έναν άνθρωπο-ονόματα προτιμώ ν'αποφεύγω μπας και τα ξεχάσω διαπάντως.Διότι αν δεν υπήρχαν τα άθλια βαμπίρ να μας απειλούν,δε θά'χα μεταμορφωθεί ποτέ μου,δε θα -χάνα τον πατέρα μου απ'την τρομάρα που πήρε βλέποντας με σε κατάσταση ζώου,δε θα εξυνα τις πληγές μου αναγκαζόμενη να βλέπω το Σαμ κάθε μέρα και ν'ακούω τις σκέψεις του.Όλα αυτα με πόνεσαν και τ'αποδεκτήκα,δε ζητώ εκδίκηση παρά μόνο να τα ξεχάσω και να προχωρήσω τη ζωή μου με αποφασιστικότητα και τόλμη.Ήδη η αναζήτηση μιας καλύτερης τύχης,ακόμα και στη σκέψη δυναμώνει τη θέληση μου να σφίξω τα δόντια μου με πείσμα και να πάταξω το μεγάλο τριχωτό ζώο που κρύβεται μέσα μου.Άπειρες φορές εχω ονειρευτεί ότι έτρεχα σα μανιακή μέσα σε σκοτεινα ερημικα δαση για να κρυφτώ απ'αυτόν το σαρκοφάγο δαίμονα-που όμως δεν ήταν άλλος από μένα.Αλλά εχω δει και πολλές φορές στον ύπνο μου ότι το σκοτώνω,καθώς μέσα στα όνειρα μου πάντα διαχωρίζά τη Λια Κλιαργουωτερ από την Τριχωτη Λια (έτσι με είχε αποκαλέσει μια φορά ο μικρότερος μου αδερφός,ο Σεθ και του ανταποδώσα ανάλογα το παρατσούκλι).Τι αγόρι κι αυτό,ένα τέλειο αντίγραφο της μητέρας μου με την ίδια ξερόκεφαλια κι αφέλεια που τους διακρίνει.Σαφώς και πάντα ενοχλούμουν κι ανησυχούσα για τη μεγάλη συμπάθεια που 'χε στους εχθρούς μας.Ακόμα τους επισκέπτεται αλλά προσπαθεί να μη μου το πει,άσχετα που τον ξέρω και καταλαβαίνω κάθε αντίδραση του σε οτιδήποτε.Υποθέτω ότι εκτός από τον Τσάρλι κι ο αδερφός μου είχε νικήσει τώρα που θα μπορεί να τους βλέπει χωρίς τις αντιρρήσεις μου.Όμως,ήταν ο αδερφός μου κι ήξερε για την αποχώρηση μου.Παραλίγο να ξεσπάσει σε κλάματα,βαθειά μέσα του γνώριζε όμως ότι ήταν ένας δυνατός άντρας που έπρεπε να πάρει τη ζωή του στα χέρια του,μόνος του πλέον.Αγαπώ τον αδερφό μου όσο κανέναν άλλο στον κόσμο.Αν δεν ήταν εκείνος θα 'χα σίγουρα καταρρεύσει ψυχολογικά,αλλά δε γινόταν να σκεφτώ μόνο τον εαυτό μου τη στιγμή που ήταν τόσο νέος και χρειαζόταν την προστασία μου.Μαντεύω πως θα μ'έβρισκε πολύ υπέρπροστατευτική κατά καιρούς,αλλά τον λατρεύω με όλη μου την καρδιά,σαν αδερφό κι ίσως σαν το παιδί που ποτέ μου δε θα κάνω.Ακόμα...αν υπήρχε κάποιος τρόπος να με προλάβαινε και να μου ζητούσε να μείνω,σίγουρα θα δεχόμουν...


	3. Chapter 3

**Κεφάλαιο 3**

**Η πιο μεγάλη μου επιθυμία**

Υπήρχαν πολλά που με έδεναν με αυτόν τον τόπο οπου έζησα όλη μου τη νεανική και σύντομη ως τώρα,γεμάτη περιπέτειες και κακουχίες (ειδικά τα τελευταία χρόνια) ζωή.Σ'αυτόν τον τόπο έμαθα να κάνω τα πρώτα μου μίκρα δειλά βήματακια όταν ήμουν μωρό.Οποίος έχει ξεχάσει τα παιδικά του χρόνια και υποτιμά τη δυσκολία της μαθησεως,επειδή έχει μεγαλώσει και όλα τα 'χει θεωρήσει αυτονόητα κάνει πολύ μεγάλο λάθος.Ποιο παιδί δεν έπεσε ποτέ κάτω στο χώμα κλάψουριζοντας για λίγη προσοχή,παρόλο που συνήθως τα χτυπήματα δεν ήταν και τόσο επώδυνα;Ποιο παιδί δε δυσκολεύτηκε να γράψει τα πρώτα του γράμματακια πάνω σε μια μικρή σειρά τετραδίου όταν κάθησε σ'αυτό το μικρό γραφείο που ονομάζεται θρανίο;

Ένα τέτοιο παιδί ήμουν κι εγώ αλλά δεν το έβαζα κάτω ποτέ μου ότι κι αν συνέβαινε.Και στο χώμα έπεφτα κι έκλαιγα και μαλώνα με τ'αγόρια κι έπαιζα μαζί τους-ναι,ότι ήμουν λίγο αγοροκόριτσο ήμουν-αλλά κατά μια περίεργη σύμπτωση τα αγόρια ήταν πάντα περισσότερα σ'αυτή την περιοχή απ'ότι τα κορίτσια-ύστερα γυρνούσα σπίτι κι άκουγα τις χαρούμενες φωνές των γονιών μου που με έπαιρναν αγκαλιά και με σήκωναν ως τους ουρανούς!Πόσο ευτυχισμένη ήμουν κάθε φορά που το έκαναν,ένιωθα ότι μπορούσα να αγγίξω και να κατακτήσω ολόκληρο τον γνωστό κόσμο με ένα κούνημα από το μικρό μου δαχτυλάκι.Δεν είχα την παραμικρή ιδέα μέσα μου ότι θα γνώριζα συναισθήματα όπως το μίσος,τον πόνο και το θυμό για την αδικία της φύσης πάνω στα ζωντανα πλάσματα που η ίδια δημιούργησε με τόση σοφία και προνόηση.Πέρασαν πολλά χρόνια μέχρι να το καταλάβω αυτό-και πραγματικά χαίρομαι γι αυτό όσο σκέφτομαι πως κάπου σε μια άκρη του κόσμου υπάρχουν παιδιά που 'χουν γνωρίσει πολύ μεγαλύτερες λύπες από τη δική μου και σε πολύ πιο νεαρές ηλικίες.Είναι πραγματικά βαρύς σταυρός η γνώση της σκληρής πραγματικότητας όταν τον κουβαλάς σε τόσο τρυφερή περίοδο της ζωής σου.Εγώ όμως είχα πολύ ευχάριστα παιδικά χρόνια κι ήμουν διατεθειμένη να προσφέρω απλόχερα ανάλογες στιγμές και σε άλλα παιδιά.

Η αγάπη μου για τα παιδιά πάντα προϋπήρχε,όμως άρχισε να αναπτύσεται περισσότερο κατά τη διάρκεια της σχέσης μου με το Σαμ.Αμέτρητα βράδια μου υποσχόταν αιώνια αγάπη και μια οικογένεια γεμάτη μίκρα χαριτωμένα ανθρωπάκια που θα έτρεχαν ανάμεσα μας γελώντας και πειράζοντας μας.Δε με ενδιέφερε το νεαρό της ηλικίας μου-εξάλλου κι οι γονείς μου ήταν αρκετά νεαροί όταν παντρεύτηκαν και μας έκαναν-είχα βρει τον άντρα που θα γινόταν αντάξιος σύντροφος μου και πατέρας.Όμως οτιδήποτε θεωρείς απόλυτα δεδομένο μια δύναμη από 'κεί ψηλά πάντα θα βρίσκει τρόπο να στα ανατρέπει,ίσως θέλοντας να σου αποδείξει ότι μονάχα εκείνη έχει το δικαίωμα να οργανώνει και να αποφασίζει τι είναι προαποφασισμένο και τι όχι.Όταν ο Σαμ ερωτεύτηκε την Έμιλυ,όσο πόνο κι αν μου προκαλούσε η προδοσία του, το μητρικό μου ένστικτο που 'χε ήδη αναπτυχθεί μου 'δωσε τη δύναμη να αναλογιστώ και να συνειδητοποιήσω ότι μια μέρα θα βρισκόταν κάποιος άλλος να γίνει ο παντοτινός μου σύντροφος και συνοδοιπόρος σ'αυτό το μοναχικό κόσμο.Με αυτόν θα έκανα τα παιδιά που τόσο λαχταρούσα...αυτή η σκέψη ήταν απόλυτα λυτρωτική και παρηγορη για μένα.Τότε αυτή η δύναμη εκεί ψηλά μου στέρησε και την τελευταία μου ζωντανή ελπίδα για ζωή κι αγώνα...

Από την πρώτη φορά που μεταμορφώθηκα και μετά,δεν γνώρισα ξανά αυτό που όλες οι γυναίκες ονόμαζαν "δύσκολες μέρες του μήνα".Αρχικά είχα πανικοβληθεί-τι κλασικό και συνηθισμένο για μια γυναίκα αυτό που αντιπαθεί να το αναζητά παρολ'αυτα!-αλλά αποδεικτηκε πως αυτή η καθυστέρηση ήταν κάτι πολύ χειρότερο από μια τυπική εγκυμοσύνη.Από 'κεινη τη μέρα ο κόσμος μου βυθίστηκε σ'έναν ατελείωτο ωκεανό πένθους και σπαραγμού.Δεν υπήρχε καμμία λέξη ούτε στην πλουσιότερη γλώσσα του κόσμου να περιγράψει αυτό το κενό που δημιουργήθηκε στην ψυχή μου...

Κάποια τραύματα αφήνουν πάντα σημάδια κι ακόμα κι όταν περάσει πολύς καιρός και σταματήσουν να σε πονούν,αυτα τα σημάδια θα υπάρχουν πάντα εκεί να σου υπενθυμίζουν το πώς απέκτησες τέτοιες ουλές και πόσο πολύ πόνεσες.Πίστευα πως η ζωή μου από 'κεί και πέρα θα ήταν ένα ατελείωτο μαρτύριο μέχρι εκείνη η θεϊκή δύναμη (τι σημασία έχει η θρησκεία και πώς ο καθένας μας ονομάζει το θεό του;σημασία έχει ότι όλοι πιστεύουμε κάπου!) ν'αποφασίσει το τέλος μου...


	4. Chapter 4

**Κεφάλαιο 4**

**Ένα απρόβλεπτο γεγονός**

Μέχρι που έφτασε μια μέρα καθόλου ασυνήθιστη από τις άλλες.Είχα μόλις ξυπνήσει και κατέβηκα προς την κουζίνα-το μάτι μου έπεσε σε μια εφημερίδα που ο Τσάρλι είχε αφήσει πάνω στο ξύλινο τραπέζι.Εκείνος ευτυχώς είχε ήδη φύγει από τη δουλειά του κι είχαμε οι τρεις μας το σπίτι ελεύθερο...

-Ούτε καλημέρα δε μας λες τώρα πια;ρώτησε η μητέρα μου της οποίας την παρουσία είχα απλά ξεχάσει καθώς τα μάτια μου είχαν καρφωθεί πάνω στα νέα που διάβαζα:

"Μάνα έπνιξε τα παιδιά της.Εστάλη σε Ψυχιατρική κλινική..."

-Αν είναι δυνατόν!!ξεφώνησα γεμάτη αποστροφή κι απέχθεια για την απάνθρωπη είδηση που ξετυλίγοταν μπρος μου.

-Μου τα διάβασε ο Τσάρλι τα νέα...καλύτερα ν'αποφεύγεις να διαβάζεις τέτοια πράγματα εκτός κι αν έχεις γερό στομάχι.αποκρίθηκε η μάνα μου η οποία δεν έχανε ευκαιρία να μου υπενθυμίσει το πόσο σημαντικός ήταν ο Τσάρλι για 'κεινη.Ένιωσα αμήχανα και προτίμησα να μη συζητήσω το θέμα Τσάρλι πρωί πρωί-πραγματικά δεν ήθελα άλλους καυγάδες πια-αλλά τουλάχιστον όφειλα μια πολύ σημαντική λέξη στη μητέρα μου.

-Καλημέρα μαμά...Συγνώμη,αφαιρέθηκα.Εκείνη με το χαμογελαστό της πρόσωπο μ'έκανε να καταλάβω ότι δεν υπήρχε λόγος ν'απολογηθώ,καθώς ήταν γεμάτη στοργή και κατανόηση.Ακόμα και στους χειρότερους καυγάδες μας δεν σταμάτησε ποτέ να αναβλύζει από αγάπη και ζεστασιά για το πρόσωπο μου,όπως και με στον αδερφό μου.Όταν τσακωνόμασταν πάντα προσπαθούσε να μας εξηγήσει ότι στην πραγματικότητα δεν είχαμε κανένα λόγο να το κάνουμε,γιατί τα πάντα σ'αυτό το σπίτι ήταν κοινά κι ανήκαν σε όλους το ίδιο.

-Κάτσε αγάπη μου,το πρωινό είναι έτοιμο.Μήπως μπορείς να φωνάξεις τον αδερφό σου;

-Αστον να κοιμηθεί λίγο ακόμα,μητέρα...

-Δεν είναι καλό να ξενυχτά τόσα βραδιά,Λία.Ανησυχώ πού πάει και τι κάνει τόσες ώρες εκεί έξω. Τώρα τι να της απαντούσα άραγε;Ότι μεταμορφώνεται σε τεράστιο λύκο για να διασχίσει πιο γρήγορα τα απόρθητα σκοτεινα δάση και ύστερα να επισκεφτεί αυτούς που θεωρεί φίλους του-που δεν ήταν τίποτα λιγότερο από απλά "χορτοφάγα" βαμπίρ;!!

-Είναι μεγάλος πια και ξέρει να προστατεύει τον εαυτό του.απάντησα και προσπάθησα να φανώ όσο πιο ήρεμη γινόταν,παρόλο που την έγνοια του Σεθ δεν την είχε μόνο εκείνη δικαιωματικά ως μητέρα του.

Παρολ'αυτα,ήξερα πως αυτα τα λόγια μου θα πυροδοτούσαν ένα θέμα λίγο μεγαλύτερο κι εξίσου δύσκολο με αυτό του Σεθ : το πόσο γρήγορα περνάει ο καιρός...Μόνο που αυτή τη φορά κάτι μου έλεγε πως θα γινόταν κάτι διαφορετικό κι απρόβλεπτο στην κουβέντα αυτή.

-Αχ...πώς μεγαλώσατε...!άρχισε ξανά η μητέρα μου...

-Φυσική ροή του χρόνου.απάντησα με ψυχρη λογική με την ελπίδα πως εφόσον ο χρονος είναι κάτι που κυλάει μόνο μπροστά θα μπορούσε να το αποδεχτεί και να μην πει τίποτα περισσότερο.Ήθελα να την κάνω να καταλάβει ότι αυτό το θέμα ήταν λήξαν.Αλλά δεν τα κατάφερα και νατη πάλι ετοιμάζοντας να πυροδοτήσει τη βόμβα...

-Λία μου,αφού ο χρονος κυλάει τόσο γρήγορα γιατί δεν έχεις διαλέξει ακόμα πού να σπουδάσεις και τι;

-Γιατί δε μ'ενδιαφέρει τίποτα.απάντησα καθώς έτρωγα τα δημητριακά μου με μισή όρεξη.

-Πουλάκι μου ξέρω πόσο πολύ υποφέρεις.Έχεις σκεφτεί πόσο καλό θα σου κάνει να σπουδάσεισ,να γνωρίσεις κάποιον συμφοιτητή κάτι και όταν όλα πάνε καλά να παντρευτείς;Ξέχνα τον Σαμ και την...

-Σταμάτα!!της φώναξα πριν καν ολοκληρώσει την πρόταση της.Δεν καταλάβαινε πόσο πολύ με πληγώνε αναφέροντας μου αυτα τα άτομα που έτσι κι αλλιώς δεν είχαν φύγει ποτέ από τη σκέψη μου.Αλλά μια τέτοια αναφορά από την ίδια μου τη μάνα ήταν αναπάντεχη.Εκείνη είχε στο μυαλό της πως όσο μου έδειχνε την πραγματικότητα τόσο θα τη συνειδητοποιούσα και θα μπορούσα να βρω τον παλιό καλό μου εαυτό προ-εποχής Σαμ.Οπότε έκανε την απόπειρα ν'αναφέρει μια διαφορετική περίπτωση κι η βόμβα που 'ταν έτοιμη να σκάσει ήταν το τελευταίο πράγμα που θα μπορούσα να περιμένω...

-Λία,δες εμένα.Δεν έχεις ιδέα πόσο πόνεσα για τον πατέρα σου και πόσο σημαντικός συνεχίζει να 'ναι για μένα.Όμως είμαι νέα γυναίκα,ζω,αναπνέω,γελάω,κλαίω,υπάρχω,ενώ εκείνος δεν υπάρχει πια! Κι η επιθυμία του πριν φύγει ήταν να μην το βάλω κάτω ποτέ! Έπρεπε να συνεχίσω τη ζωή μου,να παντρευτώ έναν καλό άντρα που γεμίζει την ψυχή μου και χτίσω μια νέα οικογένεια...

Η οργή μου για την αναφορά της στον πατέρα μου δε μπορούσε να συγκρατηθεί από κανένα θεό η δαίμονα.Μα πώς τολμούσε και τον έπιανε στο στόμα της;Ο πατέρας μου πέθανε στον κόσμο αυτό αλλά ζει κι υπάρχει σ'έναν άλλο,λιγότερο εχθρικό και μάταιο,και περιμένει μια μέρα όλοι μας να τον ακολουθήσουμε εκεί.Μια νέα οικογένεια...μα τι ήθελε να πει πια;

-Για ποιο πράγμα μιλάς μαμά;;τη ρώτησα γεμάτη οργή ζητώντας επιβεβαίωση αν άκουσαν καλά τ'αυτιά μου κι αν ήταν αυτό που νόμισα για ένα μικρό κλάσμα του δευτερολέπτου...

Η σιωπή της έκανε τη σκέψη μέσα μου να μεγαλώνει και να διαρκεί για περισσότερο από μερικά δευτέρα καθώς δεν ήξερε πώς να διαχειριστεί το γεγονός που της έδινε μεγάλη χαρά αλλά φοβόταν ταυτόχρονα να τη δείξει μ'εμένα απέναντι της...

-Δεν το 'χω πει στον Τσάρλι ακόμα,θέλω να του κάνω έκπληξη.Σε παρακαλώ,μην το πεις πουθενά.

Πρέπει να το παραδεχτώ-βαθειά μέσα μου χάρηκα με τη σκέψη ότι θ'αποκτούσα ένα ακόμα αδερφάκι παρόλο που δεν ήθελα να της το εκδηλώσω τόσο εύκολα.Τι σημασία είχε αν ήταν παιδί του Τσάρλι;Ήταν και της μάνας μου επίσης!Όμως ο μικρός δαίμονας που κρύβεται σε κάθε ανθρώπινο πολύπλοκο εγκέφαλο δε με άφηνε να ησυχάσω.Κι αν η φύση του Τσάρλι υπερτερούσε και το παιδί κατέληγε τόσο περίεργο κι αλλόκοτο σαν τη Μπέλλα,τόσο αντιπαθητικό κι αντίκοινωνικό;Κι όμως όχι,με καθησύχαζε η φωνή της καλωσύνης.Αυτό το παιδί ήταν ένα αθώο πλάσμα που θα διαμόρφωνε δικό του χαρακτήρα-θα βάζαμε κι εμείς οι Κλιαργουώτερ χεράκι σ'αυτό...


End file.
